


Dans le Noir

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam et Gene sont dans un placard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite en 2010 pour tipitina dans le cadre de Créer pour Haïti.

Le placard est étroit et un objet dur s’enfonce dans le dos de Sam. C’est plutôt douloureux, mais Sam préfère ne pas bouger tant qu’il peut encore entendre les trafiquants d’armes dans le couloir. Et puis, s’il s’avance, il va se retrouver encore plus collé au dos de Gene qu’il ne l’est déjà.

Les bruits de pas s’éloignent enfin puis disparaissent, une porte claque, et Sam soupire de soulagement.

« Vous pouvez rouvrir la porte, Hunt, » souffle-t-il.

Un silence obstiné lui répond.

« Hunt ? »

Gene marmonne quelque chose d’incompréhensible. Sam peut sentir la tension de son équipier.

« Pardon ?

\- Il n’y a pas de poignée, » répète Gene un poil plus fort, et Sam peut sentir l’énervement du détective.

Sam commence à se faufiler en direction de la porte, ce qui n’est pas une mince affaire quand il doit se glisser entre une étagère pleine d’objets qui semblent déterminés à heurter le plus de parties de son corps que possible, et l’imposante masse de Gene, ce dans le noir le plus total.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Tyler ? » s’exclame Gene dans un souffle. Sam pense qu’il imagine la légère note de panique dans la voix de son supérieur.

« Laissez-moi jeter un coup d’œil à la porte, » répond-il dans un chuchotement, et il sent Gene frissonner contre lui. Étrange, d’autant plus qu’il commence à faire chaud dans ce placard.

Avec force frottements et après s’être marché sur les pieds deux trois fois, les deux inspecteurs parviennent à échanger leurs places. Gene est maintenant collé contre le dos de Sam, et Sam peut l’entendre grommeler des choses incompréhensibles derrière lui.

Il passe la main sur la porte, trouve la serrure. En effet, pas de poignée. Sam recule légèrement pour plonger la main dans sa poche de pantalon, et Gene prend une soudaine inspiration...

Quelque chose de dur est pressé contre les fesses de Sam. Il n’ose plus bouger.

« Heu, Hunt ? » finit-il par demander, hésitant.

Un silence embarrassé lui répond.

Okay, il est grand temps de sortir de là.

Sam parvient à extraire son couteau de poche, mais il doit encore reculer un peu pour pouvoir crocheter la serrure. Il fait un nouveau pas en arrière et se penche un peu –

« Tyler ! » hisse Gene derrière lui, et si Sam avait encore eu un quelconque doute sur ce qui était appuyé contre ses fesses, il aurait été bien en peine de ne pas comprendre maintenant.

« Pardon, » fait-il doucement, et il est bien content qu’il n’y ait pas de lumière dans ce placard, parce qu’il peut sentir ses joues commencer à rougir légèrement, et si ses pantalons lui semblent soudainement un peu trop étroits c’est uniquement dû à la positions peu confortable dans laquelle il se trouve.

Il y a du bruit tout à coup dans le couloir, des cris et des coups de feu. Une fois que les coups de feu ont pris fin, Sam reconnaît la voix de Chris. Il laisse tomber le crochetage de la serrure et tape contre la porte.

« Chris ! »

La porte du placard s’ouvre, et Sam et Gene sortent en trébuchant.

« Ben patron, vous faisiez quoi dans un placard ? » demande Chris, surpris.

« Oh, la ferme, Skelton, » grogne Gene pour toute réponse.

Chris pose un regard interrogateur sur Sam, mais pour une fois celui-ci préfère ne pas répondre non plus.


End file.
